Rififi à l'Elysée
by FireRox
Summary: Un charmant matin de printemps, d'été, ou de toute autre saison d'ailleurs, la nouvelle agence 'Watson et cie' reçoit un visiteur peu ordinaire. Nouvelle affaire, nouvelles rencontres, nouveaux mystères, bienvenue dans le nouvel univers de Laure !
1. Chapter 1 : L'affaire numéro 78

**RIFIFI A L'ELYSEE**

**- o -**

**Résumé : **Un charmant matin de printemps, d'été, ou de toute autre saison d'ailleurs, la nouvelle agence 'Watson et cie' reçoit un visiteur peu ordinaire. Nouvelle affaire, nouvelles rencontres, nouveaux mystères, bienvenue dans le nouvel univers de Laure !

**Personnages : **Laure Thilliez - Le Maître 'Professeur Watson'

**Rating : **K+ (rien de bien méchant)

**Disclaimer : **L'univers du Docteur ne m'appartient pas, ni (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) les personnages qui y appartiennent.

**- o -**

_Coucou ! Voilà donc, comme promis, ma nouvelle histoire centrée sur le Maître et Laure ! :) J'en ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres, le 5ème est en cours d'écriture, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour le temps de publication._

_Par ailleurs, si vous avez un jour particulier où vous voudriez me voir poster, dites le moi. Pour l'instant, je poste le week-end, mais si vous préférez avoir des nouvelles pendant la semaine, aucun problème !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)_

_- o -_

**Rififi à l'Elysée**

**Chapitre 1 : L'affaire numéro 78.**

Aux yeux de tous, cela aurait pu être un matin comme les autres. Mais pas pour Laure, ni pour le Maître par ailleurs.

Car au beau milieu de leur bureau d'investigations, se tenait ni plus ni moins que le Président de la République en personne. Oh, il n'était pas seul, imaginez le représentant d'un Etat laissé sans protection pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, et ce serait une catastrophe planétaire. Il était donc accompagné d'une petite dizaine (pour ne pas effrayer ses interlocuteurs, sans aucun doute) de gardes du corps. Qui étaient tous des copies conformes du « Transporteur » (vous savez, le grand type chauve et musclé qui ne parle pas mais tue d'un simple regard ?).

Interrompus en plein milieu d'une énième dispute, Laure et son associé n'avaient pas bougés de leur place, attendant un ordre d'exécution qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir. Et heureusement, car Laure soupçonnait son acolyte de tenir son tournevis laser pointé sur le dirigeant de la France.

Le Président toussota, puis, le plus normalement du monde, saisit le fauteuil réservé aux clients, et s'assit en croisant les jambes.

Laure et le Maître se dévisagèrent, indécis et surtout paniqués à l'idée de recevoir une balle de la part d'un des gorilles plantés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Hum hum … toussota à nouveau le Président. Si vous voulez bien vous assoir, nous pourrions évoquer le problème qui me pousse à me déplacer par moi-même dans vos bureaux.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, nos deux amis se retrouvèrent installés à leur place respective, comme pour tout client « normal ».

- Bien … Avant tout chose, rien de ce qui est prononcé ici ne doit sortir de ce cercle très privé, constitué de vous, moi et des personnes en lesquelles j'ai le plus confiance. Ceci étant dit, je pourrai alors m'exprimer en toute tranquillité.

Ses interlocuteurs acquiescèrent, sans avoir d'autre choix.

- Votre petite association créée il y a peu a réussi à se faire remarquer auprès de nos services d'information.

« En gros, nous sommes surveillés par les Services Secrets. Yahou ! Célébrité, quand tu nous tiens !»

- Ce que vous résolvez nous enlève d'énormes responsabilités, mais en contrepartie, nous force à rechercher plus en profondeur certaines menaces dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence. J'ai donc moi-même contacté le Premier Ministre britannique, afin d'avoir de plus amples informations sur ces … extraterrestres. Après un long entretien dans une salle blindée au sous-sol de Downing Street, j'ai pu apercevoir l'étendue des lacunes de la France en la matière.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes afin de s'assurer que les deux détectives percevaient l'ampleur de la situation. Lesquels tentaient de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion vexante sur leur visage. Enfoncer des portes ouvertes était une de leurs spécialités, et l'expérience du Maître à la tête de la Grande Bretagne leur avait sauvé bien des fois la mise lors de leurs chasses.

Le Président repris son discours.

- Mais je ne viens pas pour vous demander de vous mettre au secret, bien au contraire. Il se trouve que nous avons … quelques petits problèmes, d'une nature particulière, que je ne peux laisser aux mains d'experts scientifiques sans imagination.

Laure se saisit d'un carnet, tandis que le Maître s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ainsi le Président en personne venait leur confier une affaire. Qui devait être plutôt importante, vu qu'il se déplaçait à travers la France sans se soucier du quant dira-t-on.

- Nous vous écoutons, monsieur le Président.

« Ouah, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je prononcerai cette phrase un jour, je l'aurai envoyé consulter ! »

- Je peux m'assurer une nouvelle fois de votre discrétion dans cette affaire ?

- Sans la connaître, il nous est difficile de prêter serment !

Laure balança son pied dans la cheville de son acolyte, qui grimaça de douleur. Elle se hâta de rattraper la bourde avant de finir ventilée dans la pièce par les gardes du corps.

- Bien entendu, monsieur le Président, vous avez notre parole.

- Merci.

Il hésitait manifestement à commencer son récit.

- Monsieur, notre vie est parsemée de toutes sortes de mystère qui semblent ridicules aux yeux des gens. Rien de ce que vous pourrez nous dire ne nous paraîtra de la sorte, soyez-en certain.

« Encore ce ton pédant et toutefois mielleux ! Un jour, il faudra que quelqu'un lui interdise d'ouvrir la bouche en public ! Ce type est une calamité ! »

- Connaissez-vous l'Élysée ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

- Comme tout le monde, de nom et par des photos. Sans plus.

- C'est un très vieux bâtiment. Trop vieux peut-être à présent pour assurer une sécurité parfaite. Il date du XVIII ème siècle, construit sous Louis XV. Il a accueilli de nombreux personnages, tous plus célèbres les uns que les autres : la Marquise de Pompadour, Murat, Napoléon, son neveu, et bien entendu tous mes prédécesseurs.

Laure attendait patiemment que le Président daigne commencer son récit. Les faits avant tout !

- C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas inquiétés d'entendre, il y a de cela trois mois, des bruits étranges, venant des murs, du plafond. Nous avons fait appel à différentes sociétés spécialisées dans rats, termites et autres insectes en tout genre. Mais ils n'ont absolument rien trouvé. Puis, il y a un mois, des évènements étranges se sont produits.

Le Président marqua une pause dans son récit. Le Maître en profita pour poser les pieds sur le bureau, pieds qu'il enleva sitôt que Laure « involontairement » eut planté une paire de ciseaux près de sa semelle droite.

- Quels évènements, monsieur ?

- Des disparitions. Au début, ce n'était qu'un stylo ou une fourchette de temps à autre. J'ai fait enquêter, bien entendu, dans le cas où il y aurait un voleur parmi le personnel, mais …

Nouvelle pause, ce qui commençait à exaspérer les deux détectives. A ce rythme, le Président passerait Noël dans leur bureau !

- Mais ? L'encouragea patiemment Laure.

- Les objets réapparaissaient dans des endroits incroyables. Dans mes appartements privés, dans la salle de bains, au dessus de poutres dans des salons …

- Ils auraient très bien pu être placés là par une personne mal intentionnée.

- C'est ce que mon service de sécurité a pensé. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve une matière étrange à côté d'un de ces objets. Visqueux, luisant, et …

« S'il continue ses pauses, Président ou pas, je le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler sans respirer ! »

- Et d'origine non-identifiée, conclut-il, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « non-identifiée » ?

- Nos experts ont analysé cette substance, elle ne correspond en rien à ce qui pourrait exister sur Terre. Un mélange dont voici les ingrédients, dit-il en leur tendant une feuille.

Les détectives parcoururent rapidement la liste du regard, sans trop s'attarder. De par leur expérience, ils savaient que les composants d'un produit pouvaient provenir des quatre coins de l'univers, et les nombreux points d'interrogation qui parsemaient la feuille ne pouvaient pas réellement les aider à y voir plus clair. Les Français avaient décidément beaucoup de retard à rattraper dans ce domaine particulier appelé la science.

- Continuez, je vous prie. Je suppose que ce ne sont pas quelques stylos qui vous ont poussé à venir ici.

- En effet. Certains papiers ont été déplacés, puis retrouvés, mais après examen approfondi, il est apparu quelques différences avec les originaux. D'abord nous avons cru à une erreur, un brouillon posé ça ou là. Puis nous avons regardé de plus près les objets retrouvés. Et effectivement, ce n'étaient pas les mêmes. Oh, à quelques infimes détails près bien entendu. Mais sans aucun doute, ils ont été « échangés ».

- Je suppose que vous avez fait expertisé ces objets.

- Le résultat est le même que celui indiqué sur la feuille que je vous ai donnée.

- Intéressant … murmura le Maître. Poursuivez.

- C'est là que les compétences de mon équipe de sécurité ont été dépassées. Nous recherchions un faussaire, un espion. Mais …

Le Président hésitait encore.

- Monsieur, nous sommes des professionnels, même si nous n'en avons pas toujours l'air.

- Ce n'est pas votre professionnalisme que je mets en doute, c'est ma propre vision du monde. Comprenez que ce que je vais dire me semble sorti d'un épisode d'une série télé futuriste !

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis releva la tête, à présent prêt à parler sans trouble.

- Il y a trois jours, ce n'est pas un objet traditionnel qui a disparu. Un des membres de l'équipe, chargé d'enquêter sur la provenance de ces bruits étranges, manquait à l'appel à la réunion habituelle. Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec ses collègues depuis plus de douze heures. Nous avons fouillé toutes les pièces du palais, nous n'avons retrouvé que son talkie-walkie, abandonné au premier étage au milieu d'un couloir.

« J'espère que la suite n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attends. Pitié, pas de ça ! »

- Et hier, il est soudainement réapparu. Normalement, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Bien sûr, nous l'avons examiné. Et...

« Je vais vomir ... »

- Son … organisme n'était plus le même. Quand nous lui avons fait faire des tests, nous nous sommes aperçus que ses capacités physiques étaient décuplées. Quand les scientifiques lui ont demandé son nom et ses origines, il a répondu exactement ce qu'il était inscrit dans le dossier. Même les plus petits détails de sa mémoire étaient fidèles. Cependant, de petites choses clochaient dans son physique. Un grain de beauté disparu, une tâche de naissance nouvelle … C'est à ce moment que nous avons décidé de faire appel à vous.

- Pourquoi pas au Royaume-Uni ? Ils sont certainement plus qualifiés, et ont plus de moyens techniques que nous !

Pure tentative désespérée pour ne pas hériter de ce cas suicidaire.

- Cette affaire doit rester entre les mains du Gouvernement Français. Certains papiers étaient … d'une importance capitale pour la sureté nationale.

- Je vois. Et nous sommes les seuls qualifiés pour ce genre de choses sur le territoire ? Ou alors vous avez décidé de nous éliminer sitôt cette enquête résolue ? Demanda ironiquement le Maître, sans se soucier du coup de pied sous le bureau qu'il recevrait dans la seconde.

Un des gardes s'approcha, un dossier à la main, que le Président saisit et ouvrit sans attendre.

- Voyons voir … Destruction de biens publics …

« Enquête numéro 66 : Pas de notre faute si le Cataprolis était en face du garage des voitures municipales, et que sa spécialité est d'exploser sans prévenir ! »

- Détournement de fonds …

A ces mots Laure lança un regard noir à son collègue. Censé prendre toutes ses précautions pour ne pas que les virements imaginaires ne se remarquent dans les comptes. Lequel lui prit un air innocent et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vol à l'étalage …

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas de matériel sous la main ! »

- Emprunt d'identité …

« Fallait bien entrer dans cette banque ! »

Le dossier se referma sèchement.

- J'ai besoin d'ajouter autre chose ? Si vous acceptez, et si vous résolvez cette enquête en toute discrétion, votre dossier sera effacé. Pas d'objection ?

La mort dans l'âme, ils s'entendirent répondre :

- Aucune, monsieur le Président.

- Bien, alors si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous partons sur le champ !

**- x -**


	2. Chapter 2 : Etat des lieux

_Coucou ! Ici FireRox, de retour du néant ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 2 : Etat des lieux.**

Le voyage vers le centre politique de la France se passa plutôt bien. Le terme 'bien' étant modulé par la seule présence du Maître, qui, bien évidemment, n'avait pu s'empêcher de critiquer tout ce qu'il voyait. Autant le jet privé - 'Ce truc minuscule, un avion ?' - que le repas servi à bord - 'Vous ne pensez pas que je vais avaler ça, tout de même ?' - ou que l'accueil qui leur avait été réservé à l'atterrissage - 'Monter dans cette casserole ? Moi vivant, jamais !'.

Bref, un charmant petit voyage sans autre contrariété.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent dans l'Elysée par la petite porte. Ce qui déplut fortement à nos deux protagonistes, l'une parce qu'elle rêvait d'arriver par l'entrée présidentielle, l'un parce qu'il ne se considérait pas comme un vulgaire domestique. Ils passèrent donc la grille du Coq, traversèrent les jardins, tout en écoutant le Président leur faire une visité guidée des lieux.

- Comme vous le savez sans doute, les jardins ont été aménagés à la base pour Madame de Pompadour. Quant à la grille du Coq, elle fut dressée au début de la Deuxième République. Son but principal étant de faire entrer les visiteurs secrets du Président. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?

Laure et le Maître échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Il ne manquait plus au Président qu'un guide touristique pour parfaire le costume du petit visiteur énervant. Elle s'attendait presque à se voir donner le nombre d'arbres, fleurs et fourmis du parc.

- Il existe plus d'une centaine d'espèces d'arbres et d'arbustes, de rosiers, de rhododendrons, de tulipes et de jacinthes, et …

« Oh pitié … »

- Le plus gros arbre du parc est un platane dont …

« Je plains sa femme. »

- Et nous arrivons ainsi à l'Elysée.

- Ouf ! Soupirèrent des deux détectives, soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter l'insupportable description florale du parc.

- En passant par ce corridor, nous arrivons à …

- STOP !

Le Président s'interrompit, sans comprendre qui avait osé prononcer ce mot incongru.

- Je voulais dire, arrêtons-nous pour vérifier certaines, hum, hypothèses que ma collègue et moi avons formulé au cours du voyage, Monsieur le Président, expliqua d'un ton obséquieux le Maître.

Il entraîna Laure un peu à l'écart, laissant leurs hôtes stupéfaits au milieu du couloir.

- Je vais le tuer. Nous devons le tuer. Pour le bien de la France, chuchota l'ancien Seigneur du Temps.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? Il est honteux que ce type nous représente, quand je pourrais être à sa place !

- Je me doutais bien que votre soudaine humilité ne résisterait pas à un petit moment près des puissants de ce monde. Vous êtes vraiment trop prévisible, vous savez ? Ironisa Laure.

La Maître lui lança un regard noir.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que j'instaure des règles restrictives dès maintenant, il va falloir apprendre à vous contrôler, mon vieux !

- Et vous à éviter de lancer de grands sourires niais à chaque fois que cet abruti vous adresse la parole !

Laure le dévisagea, surprise de cette réaction.

- Je ne souris pas niaisement, j'essaye d'être aimable. Il faut bien rattraper votre attitude ridicule !

Une légère toux interrompit l'échange verbal.

- Si vous avez fini votre petite réunion, Monsieur le Président aimerait vous présenter sa femme, leur annonça l'un des gardes du corps.

En se retournant, les détectives aperçurent en effet, aux côtés du chef de l'Etat, une créature blonde magnifique en tailleur de marque, au sourire éclatant et au regard rieur.

- Wahou … laissa échapper le Maître, au grand désespoir de Laure.

- Arrêtez de la fixer ainsi, ce n'est pas une vitrine de sous-vêtements ambulante ! Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Mais elle pourrait tout à fait en représenter la marque, lui répondit rêveusement son collègue.

Au fur et à mesure que le couple présidentiel avançait vers eux, Laure observait l'attitude du Maître changer du tout au tout. Il se redressa, passa une main fébrile dans ses courts cheveux, épousseta son costume, et se composa un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

- Madame, prononça-t-il en esquissant une révérence, avant d'effleurer des lèvres la main de la belle. Vous êtes magnifique.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire cristallin, qui retentit dans le couloir comme un écho.

- Merci, Monsieur Watson. Mademoiselle Thilliez, ajouta-elle avec un mouvement de tête gracieux à l'intention de Laure.

- Madame Desfrance, fit sèchement celle-ci.

Une profonde antipathie s'était développée entre elle et cette femme au moment même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Enfin, surtout du côté de Laure. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais cette dinde tout en jambe lui inspirait une répulsion viscérale. Purement physique, pensait-elle.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Appelez moi Marie !

Le visage du Maître prit une expression de pur bonheur qui donna un sérieuse envie à Laure de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure.

« C'est cela oui … Et la marmotte ... » Mais au lieu de cette charmante phrase, elle répondit plus raisonnablement :

- Je préfère respecter une certaine distance avec nos client. N'est-ce pas, John ? Appuya-t-elle en direction de son acolyte.

Celui-ci lui rendit un regard noir, mais acquiesça bien malgré lui.

- Évidemment, nous sommes des professionnels, Madame.

- Je n'en doutais pas, très cher, lui répondit la créature en papillonnant des cils.

Les mains de Laure la démangeaient de plus en plus. La droite pour faire redescendre sur terre son abruti de collègue, la gauche pour remettre ses neurones en place à la dinde endimanchée.

- Ma chère, je vais présenter l'équipe de sécurité à nos deux invités, reprit le Président. Peut-être pourriez-vous …

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je vous laisse entre … professionnels, conclut-elle avec un regard appuyé vers le Maître, qui se retint de soupirer d'aise.

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, le bruit de ses talons retentissant contre les murs épais de l'Elysée.

- Bien. L'équipe vous attend dans mon bureau, dit-il plutôt froidement.

« Hum. Le mini-flirt entre sa femme et l'autre imbécile ne l'aura pas laissé de glace. Brave homme. »

Laure lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissante qu'elle savait le Maître suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas risquer de s'opposer au dirigeant du pays. Elle ne risquait donc plus rien de cette cruche blonde. Qui lui était tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sympathique.

Ils avancèrent en silence vers la Salle des Portraits, qui accueillait le bureau privé du Président depuis peu. Ils passèrent devant trois salles différentes avant de pouvoir enfin entrer dans le Saint des Saints.

Le Maître ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur lorsque le Président leur en ouvrit la porte, et Laure une exclamation admirative devant la splendeur de la pièce. Le sourire revint aux lèvres du chef de l'État au vue de leurs regards ébahis.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, ironisa-t-il en leur indiquant du bras la pièce.

Laure, peu habituée à un tel étalage de richesses, était sur le point d'enlever ses vieilles Converses pour ne pas salir le tapis chatoyant qui reposait à ses pieds. Quant au Maître, il hésitait visiblement sur le côté du bureau duquel s'assoir.

- Entrez, entrez ! N'ayez pas peur, les phénomènes ne se sont jamais déroulés lorsque nous étions plusieurs dans une pièce !

Il revint alors à l'esprit des deux détectives leur mission initiale, et ils se recomposèrent donc un visage adapté aux circonstances.

- Voici mon équipe, dit-il en leur désignant un alignement de gardes tous vêtus de noir.

« Eh bien, ça va être gai ! » pensèrent les détectives.

- Le chef de la Sécurité, monsieur Edmond Pottier.

Un grand brun aux cheveux ras s'avança d'un pas, puis retourna à sa place tout en restant extraordinairement droit.

- Heu … Bonjour ! Tenta timidement Laure, impressionnée par le professionnalisme de l'agent.

Il lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête sec de la tête.

- Monsieur Martin Carré, du service contre-espionnage.

Le même rituel se reproduisit pour un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs châtains et au regard malicieux. Plutôt sympathique, se dit Laure en lui souriant franchement. Elle ne vit pas le regard courroucé que le Maître lui lança sitôt le jeune homme retourné dans le rang.

Les présentations continuèrent, mais sans autre intérêt que celui de connaître leurs interlocuteurs.

- Gilbert Richard, du service des renseignements. Éric Devienne, de la section informatique. C'est lui qui vous a recommandé pour ce cas. Sophie Marchand, spécialiste des formes de vie paranormales et extra-terrestres. Son premier cas. Et enfin, Jack Nuggets, recruté directement de Grande Bretagne, exilé des Services Secrets.

Laure et le Maître croisèrent les doigts au même instant. Si ce Nuggets reconnaissait Harold Saxon, leur couverture était fichue. Mais Nuggets resta silencieux, comme tout bon Britannique se devait de l'être.

- Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que diriez-vous d'une petite visite du bâtiment ?

Nos deux détectives échangèrent un regard horrifié. Une visite de l'Élysée avec un guide aussi ennuyeux risquait de les faire tous deux renoncer à leurs vœux de non-violence envers le Président.

- Si vous le permettez, Monsieur le Président, je leur ferai un topo de la situation et de nos hypothèses pendant que je leur ferai découvrir les lieux, annonça d'une voix claire Martin Carré.

Le Président jeta un regard ennuyé vers ses hôtes, déçu d'être privé du plaisir de jouer les parfaits guides touristiques.

- Entendu, monsieur Carré. N'oubliez pas de leur montrer les objets, hum, transformés.

L'agent exécuta une petite inclinaison du buste devant son chef, puis sortit de la pièce, Laure et le Maître sur ses talons.

L'Elysée était immense. Un vrai labyrinthe. Rien que dans le couloir d'où ils étaient arrivés, on pouvait dénombrer rien de moins que cinq pièces immenses. Toutes plus illustres les unes que les autres. Dans le salon Pompadour, adjacent au bureau qu'ils venaient de quitter, ils furent même accueillis par une charmante musique provenant d'une petite pendule dorée, que la Marquise avait certainement dû poser elle-même au dessus de la cheminée majestueuse.

Ils passèrent ainsi de pièce en pièce, de salon en salon, de salle à manger en salle des fêtes, de bibliothèque en jardin d'hiver, bref, du luxe au luxueux. Trois immenses lustres de cristal illuminaient le salon Napoléon III, tandis que des sculptures de marbre imposantes décoraient le célèbre vestibule qui donnait sur la cour d'honneur.

Une fois l'escalier Murat gravit, ils découvrirent le bureau officiel du Président, alias le salon doré. Tapisseries des Gobelins, lustre - toujours en cristal, ne nous égarons pas - resplendissant, et surtout, ce bureau sculpté qui semblait emplir la pièce de sa présence.

- Wahou … laissa échapper Laure en s'avançant vers le bijou de bois.

Martin Carré sourit en voyant son regard émerveillé. Elle osait à peine toucher la merveille. Le Maître soupira, exaspéré.

- Ce n'est qu'un bureau ! Je vous ferai entrer dans Buckingham Palace, le décor est tout aussi somptueux. Pas besoin d'une invitation d'un guignol endimanché ou d'un guide des services spéciaux pour le voir ! Cracha-t-il en direction du pauvre agent de sécurité.

Celui-ci ne parut pas le moins du monde vexé par la remarque cinglante du détective.

- J'oubliais que vous étiez un grand spécialiste du piratage en tout genre, ironisa-t-il en guise réponse.

Les yeux du Maître lancèrent des éclairs tandis que Laure retenait à grand peine un éclat de rire. Rabattre le caquet de l'ancien Seigneur du Temps n'étais pas donné à tout le monde.

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. Martin soupira.

- Ils ont encore dû déplacer le vase pour leur réunion de matin. Restez là, je vais voir si les dégâts ne sont pas trop importants.

Il sortit de la salle, laissant à nos deux protagonistes le soin de vérifier toute trace de viscosité suspecte des objets du bureau. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix. Ils avaient fini par explorer tout coin potentiellement transformé, et n'avait rien découvert de suspect.

Aucun bruit ne parvenait de la pièce adjacente.

Laure et son compagnon échangèrent un regard éloquent. Bracelet digital - à la Martin Mystère, comme la jeune fille l'avait expressément demandé au Gallifréen - et tournevis laser furent sortis dans la seconde. Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte de communication. Le Maître tendit la main vers la poignée, ouvrit la porte et …

La pièce était vide.

Seul témoignage d'une présence antérieure, une alliance reposait au milieu de débris d'un vase près de la cheminée. Laure saisit la bague en tremblant.

La gravure intérieure indiquait le nom de l'ancien agent de sécurité, Martin Carré.

_- o -_

_Ahahahaha ! Suspense mes amis ! ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : Recherches

_Coucou ! Bon, je me pose une question existentielle : y-a-t-il quelque chose à modifier dans mon histoire ? Parce que, non pas que je me plaigne, mais deux reviews, ça me déprime un peu. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de publier, mais, si vous avez une suggestion pour améliorer le scénario, ou même juste me dire ce que vous n'aimez pas, ça me ferait plaisir. Parce que là, je me demande si ça vaut vraiment la peine de continuer à écrire ..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, **Shyreiro** ! :)_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 3 : Recherches.**

- Bon. Restons calme. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose de prétendument surnaturel pouvait me surprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il est peut-être juste parti faire un tour, ou chercher un nouveau vase, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait après tout ? Dans cinq minutes, il sera là, et …

Le Maître interrompit Laure dans son monologue désespéré. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, et que la crise d'hystérie la guettait. Sans réfléchir, il la serra dans ses bras, dans un geste protecteur.

- Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons le retrouver, comme toujours.

Il la sentait trembler contre son torse. Malgré tous les cas qu'ils avaient résolu, jamais elle n'avait encore approché la mort d'aussi près. Toutes leurs aventures ressemblaient plus ou moins à de simples enquêtes sans importance, des objets perdus, des créatures plus bêtes que méchantes.

Non pas que lui-même soit abattu de cette disparition. Le Maître n'allait pas pleurer un simple employé de la maison, non. Il en avait vu bien d'autres mourir à ses pieds, dont certains avaient été achevés de sa propre main. Sans remords, d'ailleurs, à l'époque.

Mais c'était avant qu'il ne devienne mortel. Cependant, si sa mort lui faisait peur, celle des autres le laissait toujours autant de marbre. Sauf si Laure venait à mourir, bien évidemment. Leurs deux vies étaient étroitement liées, il ne laisserait personne approcher de sa garantie de rester sur Terre.

Au bout d'un court moment, les épaules de Laure ne tressautant plus, il la relâcha brutalement, un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller à un acte charitable. Bon sang, il était le Maître, pas le Docteur !

Laure recula de quelques pas, les yeux baissés et les joues rosies.

- Heu … merci … réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix enrouée.

- Allons chercher l'équipe, lança brutalement le Maître sans lui lancer un regard.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la traîna, éberluée, hors de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

_- o -_

- Je résume la situation, lança sèchement le chef de la Sécurité Pottier. Notre agent Martin Carré a disparu dans le salon vert attenant au bureau du Président il y a exactement 17 min. Compte tenu de la situation actuelle, nous devons envisager le pire.

Les autres agents acquiescèrent gravement. Savoir qu'ils auraient chacun pu être à la place de l'infortuné disparu aidait peut-être à leur compréhension des choses, me diriez-vous.

- Voici le plan d'action. Nous allons …

- Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser travailler les professionnels, non ? Le coupa le Maître en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

Pottier le toisa d'un air furieux.

- Votre professionnalisme n'a pas empêché la disparition de Carré, à ce que je sache. Magnifique intervention, bravo !

Le Maître lui lança un regard méprisant en retour, comme s'il s'adressait à l'espèce la plus répugnante de larve de Raxacoricofallapatorius. Et Dieu seul sait qu'elles sont moches.

- Et votre façon d'enquêter a été très efficace jusqu'ici. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? Oh, laissez moi vous l'annoncer : rien. Zéro. Nada. Niet. Nothing at all. Et …

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! L'interrompit Laure en le fusillant du regard. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour se battre comme des adolescents en mal de reconnaissance, mais pour retrouver un être humain ! Alors vous mettez de côté votre testostérone et on se met au travail. Compris ?

Deux grognements incompréhensibles lui répondirent.

« Un vrai gamin ... » pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Elle capta un léger sourire de la part du discret Nuggets, qu'elle comprit comme une approbation. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle reprit son discours, d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est concentré sur le problème, nous devrions peut-être commencer les recherches. Par groupes de deux ou trois. N'oubliez pas que les deux disparitions ont eu lieu quand les malheureux étaient seuls. Pas question de réitérer l'expérience. Vous avez un plan du bâtiment ? Demanda-t-elle à l'équipe qui l'écoutait sans un mot.

Gilbert Richard lui tendit un rouleau qu'elle déplia sur le bureau. Le plan de l'Élysée dans ses moindres détails s'étalait devant elle. Combien de cambrioleurs et autres fous révolutionnaires auraient aimé être à sa place à ce moment !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son collègue afin qu'il poursuive, mais celui-ci avait l'air décidé à bouder dans son coin.

« J'avais raison, un vrai gamin. Cinq ans d'âge mental. Et il se prétend âgé de plus de 800 ans. Son cerveau a dû arrêter son évolution après l'arrêt du biberon sur Gallifrey. »

- Bon. Carré a disparu au premier étage. Nous allons donc nous diviser en trois groupes. Devienne et Richard, vous restez au rez-de-chaussée, et vous vous assurez que personne ne descend par l'escalier Murat. Marchand, vous allez dans le salon Vert avec Watson pour partager vos connaissances des extraterrestres sur le terrain. Pottier, vous courez chercher le Président et sa femme, et les sortez du bâtiment. Ils sont deux pièces plus loin, je ne pense pas que vous risquiez quelque chose, mais prenez garde tout de même. Enfin, Nuggets, vous venez avec moi explorer le moindre recoin de l'étage. Compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment, sauf, bien entendu, le Maître, qui la fixait, les lèvres pincées.

- Allons-y.

Ils se séparèrent sans dire un mot, tous conscients que les prochaines minutes allaient être décisives pour le pronostique vital de Carré. Le Maître retint Laure un instant par la manche.

- Depuis quand vous avez remplacé John par Watson ? Vous cherchez à impressionner qui ? Cet abruti de Pottier ou ce bellâtre de Nuggets ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Laure se dégagea de son étreinte, furieuse.

- Depuis que votre égocentrisme vous fait perdre la mission de vue ! Vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous installer sur le trône présidentiel, mais pour résoudre une affaire particulièrement délicate ! Tâchez de vous en souvenir, au lieu de vous battre comme un gamin avec l'équipe !

Le Maître la dévisageait toujours, les yeux brillant de colère.

- Et arrêtez vos pseudo-crises de jalousie, ça commence à devenir lassant ! Lui lança-t-elle avant de rejoindre les autres en courant.

- Moi, jaloux ? Et à propos de qui ? S'offusqua-t-il avant de les rejoindre en bougonnant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, oreilles tendues vers le moindre craquement suspect. Une fois arrivés devant la porte du salon, Laure fit signe au groupe du Maître d'entrer, pendant qu'elle continuait à arpenter le couloir avec Nuggets.

Chaque pièce fut inspectée avec le plus grand soin, mais de Martin Carré, il n'y eut aucune trace. Il semblait s'être évaporé dans les airs. Nuggets transmettait les informations par talkie-walkie au reste des l'équipe, quand soudain, un noir total s'abattit dans la pièce où lui et Laure se trouvaient.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un hurlement de terreur. Instinctivement, Nuggets lui saisit le bras et l'attira contre lui, son arme de service sortie de son étui et braquée dans le vide.

- Équipe trois à équipe deux, répondez ! Hurla-t-il dans son appareil de transmission.

Un grésillement lui répondit. La communication était coupée.

- Bon sang … murmura-t-il.

Ils entendirent un léger bruit derrière eux, comme un glissement sur le sol. Ils se retournèrent, le cœur battant.

- Qui est là ?

Laure essayait désespérément d'activer la lampe torche de son bracelet digital, mais aucune lumière ne semblait vouloir éclairer l'obscurité angoissante qui s'était créée quelques minutes plus tôt. A nouveau, un craquement se fit entendre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla Nuggets. Je vous préviens, nous sommes armés !

Aucune réponse. Nuggets et Laure reculaient lentement vers ce qu'ils pensaient être la porte, quand, aussi soudainement que les ténèbres étaient apparues, la lumière revint, légèrement vacillante au début, puis totalement. Ils clignèrent des paupières, éblouis.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le Maître qui entra comme un diable dans la pièce, le tournevis laser pointé en avant.

- Tout le monde à terre ! Hurla-t-il avant d'apercevoir Laure collée à Nuggets. Et vous, lâchez là ! Laure, venez par ici !

Mais celle-ci ne pouvait quitter des yeux le côté opposé du bureau. L'agent Martin Carré se tenait devant eux à nouveau.

- Bonjour ! Leur lança-t-il en souriant comme si tout était normal.

Les trois enquêteurs en restèrent bouche bée.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé, semblant ne pas comprendre la situation.

Un gros silence lui répondit. Enfin, le Maître se décida à parler.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'autre eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Quelle question ! Martin Carré, du service de contre-espionnage ! Nous avons été présentés tout à l'heure ? Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta le Maître calmement, tout en déplaçant discrètement son tournevis laser vers l'agent.

- Mais enfin ! S'énerva l'autre. Êtes-vous sourds, tous ?

- Si vous êtes Martin Carré, alors pourquoi portez-vous à votre doigt l'alliance que je tiens dans la main ? Lui répondit le Maître, l'arme à présent braquée vers son interlocuteur.

Le regard de Laure alla de la main de son collègue à celle du prétendu Martin Carré. Horrifiée, elle fit un pas en arrière, se cognant à la poitrine de Nuggets, qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Son autre main tenait un pistolet pointé vers l'intrus.

- Ah … fut tout ce que la créature réussit à dire.

Le pseudo agent de sécurité eut un rictus qui déforma les traits de son visage, puis, sans que personne n'ait le temps d'intervenir, dégaina son arme, l'appliqua sur sa tempe, et tira. Trois exclamations de stupeur retentirent quand le corps explosa en une liqueur verte qui retapissa la pièce et les costumes des spectateurs.

Tous les trois restaient figés, dégoulinant de ce liquide visqueux, les yeux toujours fixés vers l'endroit où le corps se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

_- o -_

_Votre avis ? :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4 : Disparition

_Coucou ! :) Bonne nouvelle, le temps se rapproche entre nous et les nouveaux épisodes de 'Doctor Who' ! Depuis le temps que je dis "Vivement Noël", c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre le Maître sur un plateau. Et je vais en Angleterre pour m'acheter les coffrets DVD (qui en France sont en version française uniquement, urgh !) et certains goodies de boutiques pour enfants ! :D_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! :)_

_Bonne lecture._

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 4 : Disparition.**

Une fois le reste de l'équipe appelée pour voir l'étendue du désastre, le plancher nettoyé des restes de la chose explosée, et le Président mis au courant de la situation, Laure rejoint le Maître occupé à quelques manigances de son cru.

- Le Président a décrété l'état de siège. Je lui ai suggéré de quitter les lieux avec sa femme tant que l'affaire n'est pas résolue, et il a accepté. Nous avons donc le terrain libre pour nos investigations.

Le Maître gardait les yeux fixés sur des tubes de verre, sans donner l'impression d'avoir entendu un traître mot du discours de sa collègue.

- Nuggets m'a fait une déclaration, j'ai bien entendu accepté, et nous avons décidé que notre lune de miel se passerait sur la Lune, justement. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Aucune réaction. Laure soupira. Il allait falloir utiliser la méthode musclée pour le faire réagir. Elle s'approcha discrètement du Gallifréen, jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière son dos. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, et, sans réfléchir, lui souffla dans le cou.

Elle se recula juste à temps pour éviter de se voir détruire la mâchoire par le sursaut du Maître. Celui-ci se retourna, une expression affolée accrochée sur le visage. La jeune femme ne savait comment réagir devant une telle attitude. Finalement, elle demanda calmement :

- Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

Le Maître mit quelques secondes à calmer les battements de son cœur avant de répondre. Pourquoi avait-il réagit avec une telle violence ? Bien sûr, il l'avait entendue arriver, et déblatérer un monceau de mensonges pour le faire sortir de son mutisme. Il l'avait sentie approcher, mais ne s'était absolument pas attendu à son geste si … Si quoi d'ailleurs ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ou il allait perdre tout sa crédibilité de futur dirigeant de l'univers, bon sang !

Ce fut donc d'une voix neutre qu'il lui répondit.

- Un test d'identification.

- Pour repérer plus facilement les victimes de ces créatures ?

Il acquiesça.

- Excellent ! S'exclama Laure. Et il fonctionne comment ?

- Il suffit de poser une goutte de ce produit sur la peau de la personne suspectée. Si le liquide reste bleu, tout est normal. S'il vire au rouge, alors on pourra commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Impressionnant ce que vous pouvez faire sans le moindre matériel !

Il haussa les épaules, blasé.

- J'ai toujours quelques petits trucs dans mes poches. C'est une habitude que j'ai empruntée au Docteur.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'impressionner avec ce test ridiculement facile à mettre en place ! Enfin … Mais non !

« Je deviens beaucoup trop humain, il va falloir que je surveille mes pensées. Pfff … Je déteste les humains ! »

- Bon, vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Le bâtiment a été vidé pour la nuit. Il ne reste que nous deux et l'équipe de sécurité. L'affaire doit donc nécessairement être résolue ce soir, ou alors le Président devra trouver une nouvelle résidence officielle.

- Il va falloir penser à un plan pour attirer ces monstres hors de leur tanière.

- Déjà, trouver leur base serait une avancée considérable !

- Je vous signale que nous avons inspecté les plus petits tiroirs et autres boîtes à allumettes de ce fichu bâtiment, sans rien découvrir de plus que des monts de poussière ! S'énerva le Maître en se levant de son siège.

- Pas la peine de hurler pour ça ! Ce que vous pouvez être susceptible ! Remarqua avec amusement Laure.

- C'est la première fois que je suis tenu en échec par une créature à l'intelligence forcément inférieure à la mienne, donc, j'ai des raisons d'être énervé !

Laure éclata d'un rire franc qui résonna dans la pièce comme un écho.

- J'oubliais que Monsieur fait tout mieux que tout le monde ! Ironisa-t-elle, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Le Maître ronchonna, les bras croisés.

- J'ai quand même inventé ce test, grommela-t-il comme un enfant.

- Oooh, et il veut un gros gâteau au chocolat pour se faire remercier, le petit génie ? Susurra Laure, en se retenant de ne pas éclater à nouveau de rire.

- Et une tasse de thé.

- Avec un nuage de lait ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Deux morceaux de sucre et …

- Une gorgée de whisky ! Compléta Laure en souriant.

- Exactement, lui sourit-il en retour.

Ils étaient à présent face à face. Très proches. Trop proches. Lentement, ils s'approchaient sans en avoir conscience. Chacun était plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, sans prononcer un mot. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, puis se réunirent. Leurs visages étaient maintenant bien trop près pour reculer. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, et …

- On vous demande dans la salle de réunion pour le piège de ce soir, annonça Nuggets en entrant dans la pièce.

Laure et le Maître eurent chacun un sursaut et se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés.

- Je dérange, peut-être ? Demanda Nuggets, avec un flegme tout anglais.

- Non ! S'exclama Laure vivement. Nous heu … discutions sur le test d'identification que John a finalisé.

- Je vois … ironisa Nuggets en leur faisant un de ses rares sourires. Je vais leur dire que vous arrivez, fit-il en sortant de la salle.

- Attendez, il ne faut surtout pas se séparer ! Lui lança Laure, désespérément.

Se retrouver à nouveau seule avec son collègue lui serait à présent totalement impossible. Mais qu'avait-elle encore fait comme bêtise ? Quelle imbécile ! On ne mélange pas les sentiments et le travail, c'était dans tous les manuels de la bonne petite collaboration !

- Je ramasse mes tubes et j'arrive, annonça le Maître d'une voix éteinte.

Tout en rangeant son bureau, il repensa à ce qui avait failli se produire. Mais bon sang, il était le Maître, pas un stupide humain sentimental ! A quoi pensait-il, tout à l'heure ? Ridicule, voilà ce qu'il était ! Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser avancer cet embryon de sentiment. L'étouffer dès maintenant, voilà la solution.

Ils sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent l'équipe dans un silence pesant.

_- o -_

- Chacun se souvient de sa position ?

Un mouvement de tête unanime répondit à Pottier.

- Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

Ils se séparèrent, se dirigeant chacun vers leurs positions respectives. Le plan était fort simple. Tous munis d'un tube pour vérifier l'identité de leur partenaire, ils devaient tout bonnement patrouiller entre les différentes salles et signaler quoique ce soit ce suspect.

Un peu trop simple au goût de Laure. Ridicule aux vues du Maître. Vraiment, Pottier avait eu toute l'après-midi pour réfléchir, et voilà qu'il leur sortait un plan qui se résumait en une ligne.

Les équipes étaient les mêmes que l'après-midi, Pottier ayant rejoint celle du Maître pour, disait-il, « apporter une force de poing à ces scientifiques trop facilement impressionnables ». S'il avait aperçu la tête du Gallifréen lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, il n'aurait pas douté des capacités meurtrières de celui-ci.

Laure et Nuggets étaient censé explorer l'aile Est du bâtiment, tandis que l'équipe de Pottier explorait l'aile Ouest. Richard et Devienne, quant à eux, étaient assignés au premier étage.

- Équipe 2 à équipes 1 et 3, prononça Laure au bout d'une demi-heure dans le talkie-walkie. Rien à signaler, je répète, rien à signaler ici. Stop.

Un grésillement, puis la voix de Pottier lui répondit.

- Équipe 1 à équipes 2 et 3. Rien à signaler.

- Équipe 3 à équipes 1 et 2. Rien à signaler.

- Nouvelle transmission dans un quart d'heure. Terminé, fit Pottier.

- Terminé.

- Terminé, conclut Laure en coupant la communication.

Nuggets était à côté d'elle, toujours extrêmement vigilant. L'aventure ce l'après-midi lui avait appris à quel point ces bestioles étaient vicieuses. Un nouveau quart d'heure passa, puis un autre, et un autre encore. Toujours aucune manifestation des créatures.

Vers minuit, ils réalisèrent une nouvelle vérification.

- Équipe 1 à équipes 2 et 3. Rien à signaler, fit la voix du Maître.

- Équipe 3 à équipes 1 et 2. Rien à signaler.

- Équipe 2 à …

Laure fut interrompue par une cacophonie qui montait dans le couloir. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna vers Nuggets. Toutes les horloges de l'Elysée s'étaient mises à sonner en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Laure, vous m'entendez ? Surtout ne bougez pas, j'arrive, et …

Le grésillement caractéristique retentit. La communication était coupée, et, comme ils s'y attendaient tous, l'obscurité envahit le bâtiment.

Laure était agrippée à Nuggets, quand soudain une immense tremblement secoua les murs et leur fit perdre l'équilibre.

_- o -_

- Laure, vous m'entendez ? Surtout ne bougez pas, j'arrive, et ne lâchez pas Nuggets, surtout pas ! Hurla le Maître dans le talkie-walkie.

Le grésillement remplit le silence qui précédait les ténèbres. Le Maître voulut courir vers l'aile opposée, mais se fit plaquer au sol par le chef de la Sécurité.

- Vous êtes fous ? Nous devons rester ensemble ! Marchand, venez près de moi !

- Lâchez moi ! Hurla le Gallifréen.

- Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici, et …

L'obscurité s'abattit sur les combattants, qui se turent aussitôt. On n'entendait que les bruit de leur respiration saccadée, et les gémissement apeurés de Sophie Marchand, agrippée à Pottier de toutes ses forces.

Le tremblement semblable au souffle d'une explosion les fit basculer à l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours agrippés les uns aux autres. Le souffle court, le Maître n'attendait qu'une chose : que la lumière revienne.

Quand les lampes éclairèrent à nouveau l'Élysée, il repoussa Pottier et courut jusqu'à l'aile Est. Il trouva Laure et Nuggets en train de se remettre debout, apparemment assez secoués.

- Oh merci ! S'exclama-t-il en pressant Laure contre lui.

Si jamais elle avait disparu, que serait-il devenu ? Sa vie dépendait de la bague qu'elle portait à sa main droite, et …

- Oh non.

Le Maître se recula, terrifié.

- Donnez moi votre main.

Laure la lui tendit, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. En tremblant, il dévissa le bouchon du tube, et fit tomber une goutte sur la main de la jeune femme.

Une goutte qui vira au rouge.

_- o -_

_Oui, un peu sentimental tout ça. Mais songez que Laure est une (très) jeune adulte, et que le Maîtré découvre sa nature humaine. Alors, forcément, ça peut créer des confusions. Mais rassurez-vous, je garde les caractères des personnages ! :)_

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox  
_


	5. Chapter 5 : Déviations

_Coucou ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté durant la semaine, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'allumer mon ordinateur. Accessoirement, je me suis foulée le poignet au Bowling. Urgh. Heureusement, tous les chapitres sont écrits ! :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, désolée aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Merci donc à **Shykeiro**, à **Mle JeSs**, à** luad**, et à **SimmMaster Fan **(Non, non, ton pseudo ne me donne pas envie de dire "OH MON DIEU, je ne suis pas la seule, merci merci merci !" :D)._

_Pour ce qui est des demandes, j'avais déjà créé le Maître résolument sadique dans "Bague au doigt", cette fois, c'est à Laure de prendre sa revanche ! Nuggets vient de "Mais qui a tué Pamela Rose", et aussi d'un délire entre sœurs. Le pétage de câble ? Soyez servis dans ce chapitre ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_FireRox_**

_- o -  
_

**Chapitre 5 : Déviations.**

- Aouch …

Laure, la tête en morceaux, se réveilla en grognant. En essayant de se lever maladroitement, elle se cogna contre une paroi transparente, ce qui la fit d'autant plus enrager.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

Un tube. Elle était dans un tube, à peu près de sa taille, juste assez large pour lui permettre de faire un pas en avant. Elle sentit sa claustrophobie remonter vitesse grand V.

« Calme toi. Calme toi. Tout va bien. Tu es juste enfermée dans un tube de laboratoire géant, sans savoir qui t'a enlevée, ni où tu te trouves. Mais tout va bien. Bon sang, il faut que je sorte d'ici, et vite ! »

Affolée, elle tapa de toutes ses forces sur les parois, sans réussir autre chose que de se briser quasiment les os du pied. La panique s'emparait d'elle, ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurla-t-elle sans savoir si quelqu'un l'entendrait. VENEZ M'AIDER !

« Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir dans ce tube. Oh mon Dieu. Faites qu'il vienne me sauver. Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. »

Elle essaya de fixer ses pensées sur son Gallifréen attitré. Lentement, mais sûrement, son souffle reprenait un rythme normal. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, ses jambes ne supportant plus les tremblements frénétiques qu'elles subissaient. La tête entre les mains, elle tentait de se répéter comme un mantra :

« Il va venir me sauver. Il va venir me sauver. C'est une question de minutes. Juste un petit moment désagréable à passer. Il va venir me sauver. »

La peur panique qui l'avait habitée quelques instants plus tôt s'était quasiment éteinte.

« Étrange comme le fait de penser à cet imbécile puisse me calmer. Enfin. Voyons ce qui se cache derrière ces parois. »

Elle se releva lentement, examinant chaque centimètre carré sur le tube, au cas où une inscription serait gravée à l'extérieur. Mais rien n'indiquait une organisation quelconque. Essuyant la buée qui recouvrait en grande partie la paroi, Laure cherchait à distinguer l'extérieur.

Elle découvrit une sorte de laboratoire vétuste, comme dans un film d'horreur sur Frankenstein. Des fils conducteurs de tous calibres traînaient au sol, se faufilant entre d'autres tubes tout aussi immenses que le sien. Et à l'intérieur de ces tubes, flottant dans une espèce de liquide verdâtre, se trouvaient les disparus.

Si son agitation de tout à l'heure ne les avait pas réveillé, Laure supposa à juste titre qu'attirer leur attention était un acte voué à l'échec. Ils semblaient dormir, les yeux fermés, mais pourtant avaient parfois de légers mouvements, comme des réflexes primitifs.

« Au moins ils sont en vie. Ça vaut mieux pour moi. »

Par contre, de signe de vie extra-terrestre, nada. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du laboratoire, et c'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Laure.

« Soit ces caissons sont très bien insonorisés, soit tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade. »

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas la buée qui troublait sa vision. Sa vision elle-même était floue. Rien à l'extérieur ne paraissait concret. Tout semblait flotter dans les airs, comme un mirage.

« Merde. Je dois être plongée dans un sommeil artificiel. Vive 'Matrix' pour la compréhension. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration.

« Pilule bleue ou pilule rouge ? Bon sang, c'est pas le moment ! »

Ses pensées d'évasion prirent la forme d'un lapin blanc. Celui-ci lui indiquait le chemin à travers les brumes de son esprit. Elle suivit ce guide jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sentit revenir dans son corps. Un haut-le-cœur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle secoua la tête en toussant, cherchant à se débarrasser de cette sensation nauséeuse qui l'envahissait.

- Urgh …

Un mal de crâne lancinant transperçait sa tête de part en part. La vision encore brouillée par le sommeil prolongé dans lequel elle avait été plongée, elle tenta de se lever, mais ne réussit qu'à se cogner une nouvelle fois à une paroi transparente.

- Oh, pitié !

Elle se frotta les paupières, bien décidée à découvrir cette fois le pourquoi du comment. Et ce qu'elle découvrit ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout. Le même tube, le même laboratoire, mais dans les autres caissons, elle ne vit pas les disparus. Du moins, pas entièrement. Puisque des squelettes flottaient dans le même liquide verdâtre qui commençait à monter dans sa cage de verre.

- A L'AIDE ! SORTEZ MOI D'ICI ! S'époumona Laure en tapant sur les parois, insensibles à ses efforts.

Le liquide lui arrivait à présent aux chevilles, et elle ne pouvait que regarder avec effroi le niveau grimper toujours plus vite.

_- o -_

Le double de Laure regardait avec intérêt la goutte rouge qui s'étalait sur sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Questionna-t-elle avec innocence.

Nuggets braqua son arme sur la jeune femme.

- Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir, lui lança-t-il en désactivant la sécurité.

- NON ! Hurla le Maître en se jetant sur le bras de l'agent.

Le coup de feu partit, ratant sa cible et atterrissant dans le plancher, laissant un trou énorme dans le tapis précieux qui s'étalait à terre. Nuggets, privé de son arme, attrapa le Maître par le col de son costume et le plaqua au mur avec fureur.

- Elle est des leurs ! Il faut la détruire !

- Pas avant … de l'avoir … retrouvée vivante … tenta d'expliquer le Gallifréen, le souffle coupé par la pression qui s'exerçait sur son cou.

- C'est une menace pour la sécurité !

- Elle peut nous être utile !

Nuggets lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Je ne vous ai pas dénoncé, Harold Saxon, mais vous dépassez les limites. Je représente le gouvernement de Grande Bretagne en ces lieux, et mon devoir est d'éliminer les menaces.

Il relâcha le Maître, qui tomba au sol, la main sur la gorge, essayant difficilement de déglutir. Nuggets ramassa son arme, leva à nouveau le bras vers le double de Laure.

- Va dire bonjour à tes petits copains de ma part, lui lança-t-il avant d'enfoncer son doigt sur la gâchette.

Le coup n'eut pas le temps de partir. Un éclair doré vint frapper Nuggets dans le dos, et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Le Maître se releva, essoufflé.

- Trop de films américains, très cher. On ne parle pas, on agit, ironisa-t-il en enjambant le corps inerte de l'agent de sécurité. Et maintenant, à nous deux, lança-t-il à la pseudo-Laure qui se tenait debout devant lui.

Celle-ci releva la tête fièrement.

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

Un petit rire sarcastique lui répondit.

- Vous croyez ?

Elle recula jusqu'au mur, effrayée par la lueur de folie qui dansait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci s'avançait lentement vers elle, la lueur de son tournevis laser se balançant dangereusement entre le sol et son corps.

- Vous croyez vraiment ? Répéta-t-il, un rictus déformant son visage.

Il était à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle pouvait presque toucher l'aura de fureur qui se dégageait de lui.

- On pourrait peut-être s'arranger ? Risqua-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea sans émotion.

- Non.

Le coup de poing sans sommation qu'il lui asséna sur la tempe la fit plonger dans l'inconscience.

- Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, murmura-t-il en se massant la main.

Il saisit son talkie-walkie.

- Ici John Watson. Vous m'entendez ?

- Bon sang, où étiez-vous passé, espèce de …

- Du calme, Pottier, l'interrompit le Maître. Je viens de trouver Nuggets et ma collègue évanouis dans l'aile Est, au niveau de la salle à manger.

- Vous les avez testés ?

- Négatifs tous les deux. Mais ils vont mettre du temps à se réveiller, à mon humble avis.

- Bien reçu. A toutes les équipes : rejoignez le Professeur Watson dans la salle à manger Paulin.

- Bien, chef, répondit Richard au nom de l'équipe 3.

- Vous m'excuserez, je vais faire un tour.

- Vous restez sur place, espèce de petit …

Le Maître ne sut jamais ce que Pottier voulait lui dire, puisqu'il coupa la communication avant d'entendre le compliment. Il se pencha sur la créature, effaça d'un coup de manche la tâche sur sa main, et dessina un point bleu à la place. Merveilleuse idée que ces feutres indélébiles.

Il sortit de la pièce, se précipita vers l'escalier en priant de ne pas rencontrer cet abruti de Pottier. Grimpant vivement les marches, il se cacha derrière une des nombreuses statues situées dans des niches murales de l'escalier monumental. Richard et Devienne passèrent devant lui sans l'apercevoir. Il gravit les dernières marches en courant, et s'enferma dans le bureau du Président.

- Allez, je suis seul, venez me chercher !

Il lança son tournevis laser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Voyez, je suis désarmé ! Alors venez me chercher, saleté de limaces gluantes !

Mais rien ne semblait vouloir bouger autour de lui.

- Et merde !

De rage, il abattit son poing sur le bureau, balayant au passage toute sorte de documents officiels plus ou moins importants. Il poussa un juron sonore quand il vit l'encre s'étaler sur la manche de son costume.

- Réfléchis, bon sang ! Tu es un Seigneur du Temps, tu sais résoudre ce genre de problème ! Le Docteur n'aurait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour la sortir de ce délire !

Le cœur battant, il pensait au supplice que pouvait subir Laure en ce moment même.

« Évite de penser à elle, concentre toi sur les faits ! »

Il ne lui restait pas longtemps avant que Pottier ne comprenne son stratagème pour gagner de précieuses minutes de réflexion. Ce type était tellement paranoïaque qu'il allait faire repasser le test à tout le monde, y compris au double de Laure.

« Réfléchis, elle ne peut pas être loin, puisque tu n'es pas en train de souffrir le martyr. »

Le connexion qui existait entre lui et la jeune femme les empêchait en effet de s'éloigner de plus de 500 mètres sans ressentir une douleur insupportable.

« Oui, elle est forcément dans une des pièces de l'Elysée. Mais où ? Tout a été exploré dans les moindres détails ! Réfléchis, réfléchis ! »

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses pensées, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil présidentiel. Au même instant, une horloge musicale sonna quelques notes du _'Canon'_ de Pachelbel, le faisant sortir de sa réflexion.

- Mais minuit est déjà passé depuis longtemps … se dit-il à voix haute.

Et le déclic se fit. La seule pièce où rien n'avait disparu. La seule pièce où l'horloge n'était pas à l'heure. Des créatures invisibles, mais pourtant présentes, puisque le Président avait entendu des pas dans cette même pièce.

Comment un Seigneur du Temps avait-il pu se laisser abuser ainsi ? Ça en était honteux !

« Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Un décalage dans l'espace temps. Ils sont ici, mais pas au même instant que nous ! Et ils ne peuvent traverser qu'à des heures fixes, quand les horloges sont en symbiose ! »

Le cœur battant d'excitation cette fois-ci, il attrapa fébrilement l'horloge musicale sur la cheminée.

- Alors voyons. Il est 00h18 à ma montre. Je dois donc avancer de dix-huit minutes cette horloge afin de me trouver sur la même ligne temporelle qu'eux. Exploiter la faille que cela va créer dans l'espace temps et m'y introduire sans la laisser se refermer. Bon.

Il prit une forte inspiration. Sans croiser les doigts, il était certain du résultat de ses réflexions. Il ramassa son tournevis laser, le pointa sur le cadran. Les aiguilles commencèrent à avancer lentement vers l'heure fatidique, tandis qu'il sentait l'adrénaline se répandre dans son organisme.

- C'est parti, murmura-t-il lorsque l'aiguille des minutes se cala sur la graduation exacte.

_- o -_

_Niark, j'avoue que le concept est un peu tordu. Des explications un peu plus poussées au prochain chapitre._

_A bientôt ! :)_

_FireRox  
_


	6. Chapter 6 : Résultats

_Coucou ! Merci à toi, Shykeiro ! :) Pour te remercier d'une façon plus distinguée qu'un simple mot, je décide de t'offrir ce chapitre en milieu de semaine. Si si. Très grande générosité de ma part. Je sais, je sais. =P  
_

_Le Maître et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Si si. Enfin, du point de vue psychologique, bien évidemment. _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 6 : Résultats.**

Le Maître atterrit brutalement au milieu du laboratoire. Il réussit à bloquer l'aiguille de l'horloge à la bonne graduation pour garder la faille temporelle ouverte, bien que les tressautements aléatoires de la vieille pendule la rendait plutôt difficile à manipuler.

Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut des câbles imposants qui se dirigeaient vers d'immenses tubes vides. Il en compta au moins une vingtaine, rien qu'autour de lui. Les fils électriques s'aventuraient tous vers une autre partie de la salle, et ...

- SORTEZ MOI D'ICI !

La voix désespérée de Laure le fit revenir à la réalité. Il suivit les câbles pour arriver dans la pièce principale. Les tubes ici étaient pleins d'un liquide verdâtre. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, et vite.

- Bon sang, combien y a-t-il de ces foutus tubes ?

Il courait dans les allées sans s'arrêter, le tournevis laser pointé en avant, brisant au hasard des cages de verre au contenu trop trouble pour y distinguer leurs occupants. Le produit visqueux tapissait le sol, et le faisait trébucher à chaque tournant. Les allées se rétrécissaient de plus en plus, l'obligeant à se faufiler entre les tubes pour arriver à son but.

- Merde, merde, merde !

La voix de Laure s'était éteinte, le laissant présager le pire. Il était sur le point de céder à la panique quand il l'aperçut enfin, flottant dans ce même liquide qui recouvrait son costume.

- Et merde !

Un coup de tournevis laser suffit à faire exploser la paroi en mille morceaux. Il fut submergé par le produit gluant, qui le fit tomber en arrière. Lorsqu'il se redressa, sa première préoccupation fut de retrouver la jeune femme.

- Mais bon sang où est-elle passée ?

Les débris de verre brisé mélangés à cette gelée verte formaient des monts étranges à travers la pièce. Le Maître soulevait chaque tas avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Laure !

Recouverte de débris, il avait failli ne pas l'apercevoir. Il se précipita près d'elle, affolé.

- Allez, debout !

Il colla son oreille près de son visage, cherchant à percevoir sa respiration. Il lui semblait qu'aucun souffle ne sortait de sa bouche. Livide, il essuya le plus rapidement possible le visage de la jeune femme pour la débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de revenir à la vie.

- Allez, un petit effort ! Lui intima-t-il en la secouant.

Elle était forcément en vie, puisqu'il l'était encore lui-même. Il sentit soudain ses forces diminuer. Un vertige le saisit tandis qu'il reposait Laure à terre.

- Merde.

Ses mains tremblaient, il avait froid. Sa vision se brouillait, tandis que le bruit des machines semblait s'éteindre progressivement. Il secoua la tête, retrouvant ses esprits. Il regarda ses mains, et eut une exclamation d'horreur. Elles étaient en train de disparaître, de se désagréger en milliers de particules dorées.

- Non !

S'il était en train de disparaître, c'est que Laure était en train de mourir.

- Je vais vraiment devoir le faire ? Se demanda-t-il en regardant le visage hâve de la jeune fille.

Sa main gauche avait quasiment été réduite en poussière.

- Et merde, souffla-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Il inspira fortement, puis, bouchant le nez de Laure avec le reste de sa main droit, insuffla tout l'air qu'il possédait dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, alors que sa main droite disparaissait de plus en plus. Il se sentait partir en morceaux, sensation qu'on ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Au moment où il perdait tout espoir, un soubresaut souleva la poitrine de Laure. Une puissante vague d'énergie le renversa en arrière, tandis que sa collègue se tournait sur le côté pour faire sortir ce qu'il restait de gelée dans son estomac.

- Mais quelle horreur ! Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux quintes de toux.

Le Maître s'assit avec difficulté. Avoir retrouvé ses mains – et certainement une grosse partie du reste de son corps - en quelques secondes était une expérience qui ne se renouvellerait pas si souvent, pensa-t-il une seconde fois en grimaçant.

- Vous voulez parler de ce qui vient de sortir de votre bouche, ou de la façon dont je vous ai sauvé la vie ?

L'expression qui passa sur le visage de Laure ne laissait présager rien de bon. En effet, un tas de gelée vint s'abattre sur la tête du Maître sans sommation aucune. Celui-ci en resta bouche bée.

- Vous êtes devenue folle ?

- Vous aviez promis de me protéger, grommela-t-elle en essayant vainement de se débarrasser des restes de liquide sur ses vêtements.

- Et là je viens de faire mon plus beau numéro d'inutile de la planète ! S'offusqua-t-il en lui lançant un minuscule tas dans les cheveux.

- Vous m'avez tellement bien protégée que j'ai failli mourir ce soir ! Continua-t-elle à bouder en dessinant des formes dans la gelée.

- Mais … mais … bredouilla le Maître.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Laure. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, et elle le lui reprochait ! Soit elle avait pris un méchant coup sur le crâne, soit elle avait un sérieux problème psychologique ! Nouvelle preuve pour l'une ou l'autre de ces hypothèses, Laure éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes définitivement folle !

- Et vous marchez toujours dans mes combines ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Je vous déteste … grommela-t-il, vexé de s'être encore fait avoir comme un enfant.

Elle s'approcha du Maître à quatre pattes, tentant de ne pas glisser sur le sol recouvert de gel. Du bout des doigts, elle repoussa les mèches mouillées qui retombaient sur le front de son sauveur. Ce dernier retenait son souffle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir encore lui sortir ?

- Vous avez eu peur ? Murmura-t-elle tout en continuant son manège.

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai traversé bien pire question situations angoissantes, répliqua-t-il en reculant légèrement.

- Pas pour vous … Pour moi … laissa-t-elle échapper en un souffle.

L'unique cœur du Maître manqua un battement. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Je … Heu …

Bon sang, il était un sanguinaire Seigneur du Temps, un horrible tortionnaire de l'humanité, une crapule sans foi ni loi ! Pas un de ces ridicules terriens au cœur dégoulinant de mièvrerie ! Ou alors … La confirmation ne se fit pas attendre. Un deuxième éclat de rire résonna dans la salle.

- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête !

- Mais vous êtes abominablement tordue, ma parole ! S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Pas ma faute si vous plongez la tête la première !

- Vous avez l'esprit encore plus dérangé que moi, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Lui dit-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, ironisa-t-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Un bruit sourd derrière eux leur fit se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un champ de coquelicots, mais au beau milieu d'un laboratoire extra-terrestre, où des monstres friands de chair humaine pouvaient débouler à n'importe quel moment. Très mauvais pour la santé, malheureusement.

- On devrait partir d'ici, suggéra Laure en se relevant vivement.

- Très bonne idée, approuva le Maître en faisant de même.

- Vous êtes venu comment, au fait ?

- En mettant une horloge à l'heure.

- Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Et si on détruisait tout avant de partir ? Histoire de ne pas être venus pour rien.

- Excellente suggestion, très chère !

Satisfaisant ses pulsions destructrices, le Maître fit exploser les tubes restants consciencieusement.

- Il faudrait tout de même savoir à qui nous avons eu affaire, proposa Laure, tout en prenant des photos souvenir à l'aide de son bracelet digital.

- Au vu des installations, je dirai des Sepelax. Ils envahissent une planète par des moyens détournés, en prenant le contrôle des installations politiques et militaires du pays. Je n'y ai pas pensé avant puisque d'habitude, ils tuent au moins une centaine de personnes avant de réussir à copier le code génétique de l'espèce habitante. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû évoluer, fit-il en haussant les épaules, tout en continuant son acte de destruction massive.

- Je parie qu'ils sont verts, pleins de pustules, assez petits comme des Gremlins, avec des dents pointues et une corne au milieu du front.

- Et des griffes imprégnées de poison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Gremlins, mais la description est assez bonne, en effet.

- Ah. Donc je suppose que je peux en déduire que votre supposition était exacte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez un dessin ?

Le Maître se retourna vers Laure, intrigué par cette réponse. Plus précisément, il regarda juste derrière Laure.

- Ah. On devrait partir, proposa-t-il calmement.

- Oui. Et vite.

- Je pense aussi.

- Où est l'horloge ? Demanda la jeune femme en inspirant fortement.

- A l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Donc, on court.

- Effectivement.

D'un même mouvement, il se mirent à foncer vers la première pièce, en espérant y arriver avant la masse gluante de Sepelax qui les talonnait de près. La course poursuite sembla durer des heures aux deux protagonistes. Haletants, ils arrivèrent enfin près de la vieille horloge.

- Plus vite ! Hurla Laure, accrochée au bras du Gallifréen paniqué.

- Deux secondes, je réfléchis ! Vociféra-t-il en retour, le tournevis laser pointé vers le cadran.

Les griffes luisantes des créatures se trouvaient moins de deux mètres d'eux, et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

- Pas le temps ! Brailla-t-elle en le secouant violemment.

- C'est bon ! On se tient la main, et c'est parti !Yahoooooou !

Ils se firent aspirer dans un tourbillon temporel argenté, avant de retomber lourdement sur le plancher du bureau présidentiel.

- On a failli … y passer ! Haleta Laure, à genoux, le souffle court.

- On s'en est sorti, c'est le principal ! Lui répondit flegmatiquement le grand habitué des situations désespérées.

- On a failli se faire découper en morceaux, dévorés, empoisonnés, voire même dévorés vivants et digérés pendant toute l'éternité dans leurs nombreux estomac, et pour vous, c'est le grand bonheur ! Suffoqua-t-elle d'indignation.

Il lui lança un petit regard amusé.

- Pourquoi, vous avez eu peur ?

Il s'avança vers elle, dans la même attitude que celle de la jeune fille tout à l'heure. Pantelante, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et regarda son collègue d'avancer lentement vers elle. Il la retint par les épaules afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'affaisse totalement.

- Peur pour qui ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna au contact de l'air. S'il comptait lui rejouer la même comédie, il avait oublié qui elle était. Elle le repoussa avec violence, sans ménagement.

- D'abord, on résout le principal problème. Ensuite, on règlera nos comptes. Compris ?

- Chef, oui chef ! Lui répliqua-t-il en caricaturant un salut militaire.

- Et donc ?

- Donc quoi ?

Elle darda sur lui un regard furieux. Encore fraîchement dégoulinante de gelée verte, sa menace ne pouvait impressionner personne, et encore moins le Seigneur du Temps le plus barré de l'univers.

- Donc, que devons-nous faire pour empêcher ces saletés de monstres de prendre le contrôle du gouvernement de la Terre ? Se força-t-elle à lui expliquer calmement.

- Me nommer comme chef de leur meute ? Proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Un autre regard noir lui répondit. Afin d'éviter tout nouvel incident diplomatique, il se décida à reprendre son sérieux.

- Le principal est de détruire toutes les horloges et pendules de tous les bâtiments militaires et politiques du monde.

- Et on attend quoi ? Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Que j'allume le talkie-walkie ? Suggéra-t-il, toujours souriant.

- Si vous ne faites pas dans le dixième de seconde qui suit, je jure que ancien Seigneur des Temps ou pas, sauveur de l'humanité ou non, je vous découperai en milliers de petits morceaux et je vous jetterai aux poissons du parc de l'Élysée ! Compris ?

- Chef, oui chef ! Répéta-t-il.

Il enclencha la touche de communication.

- … DE PETIT MERDEUX, REPONDEZ MOI !

- Hou, quel bonheur de renter à la maison ! Pottier, ici Watson.

- ESPECE DE CRETIN DEGENERE, VOUS PENSIEZ A QUOI ?

- A sauver ma partenaire, chef. Et je l'ai retrouvée, si ça vous intéresse.

- PAS MON PROBLEME, ABRUTI ! ELLE A EXPLOSE IL Y A QUATRE VINGT DIX HUIT SECONDES !

- Et elle est à côté de moi en ce moment même.

- Coucou ! Lança Laure dans l'interphone.

Il y eut un grand silence de l'autre côté du fil.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans le bureau du Président, au premier étage.

- On arrive.

_- o -_

_Mouahahaha il ne reste plus qu'un tout petit épilogue après ça !_

_Mais vous aurez un joli cadeau de Noël, je vous le promets ! Un petit OS tout chaud tout beau ! Enfin, si jamais il me reste encore des lecteurs, parce que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir de moins en moins :S je sais bien qu'écrire sur le méchant de l'histoire est rare, mais bon, vu qu'il revient à Noël (bon sang, vivement Noël !! :D), je pense que je peux lui laisser cet honneur ! (Encore ma grande mansuétude)  
_

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox_


	7. Epilogue : Fête Nationale

_Snif, c'est la fin ... Mais pas pour longtemps ! :D_

_Je remercie mes revieweurs et revieweuses fidèles, même si je ne peux pas répondre personnellement aux lecteurs non inscrits (désolée). Ah, je voulais passer une annonce : je recherche le "Doctor Who Magasine" de Décembre (plus de stock dans les librairies anglaises samedi dernier ! :( ) Si quelqu'un habitant en Angleterre voulait bien me donner le prix que je pourrais lui payer pour qu'il me le fasse parvenir jusqu'en France, vous me feriez un merveilleux cadeau de Noël ! :)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Épilogue : Fête Nationale.**

Assis sur le même siège en bois depuis déjà six longues heures, les fesses meurtries par l'attente, la sueur ruisselant sur leurs visages cramoisis par le soleil brûlant, Laure et le Maître s'ennuyaient ferme. Ils avaient vu défiler la cavalerie nationale, des chars d'assaut par centaines, des fantassins par milliers, tous ressemblant plus ou moins à des playmobils® militaires.

Mais, franchement, au bout de tant d'heures passées entre le Président, sa femme et quelques chefs d'État, sans prononcer une seule parole, le temps semblait se distendre sans fin. La partie la plus ennuyeuse de leur récompense. Ah non. Garder les yeux ouverts pendant le discours du Président avait été une autre torture.

Laure s'autorisa à garder quelques secondes les yeux fermés. Quel week-end, se dit-elle en repensant aux circonstances de leur présence. Une fois le chef de la Sécurité de l'Élysée mis au courant de la situation, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse hallucinante. Incroyable de penser qu'une dizaine de coups de fil avaient réussi à entraîner la destruction de millions d'horloges et pendules à travers le monde.

« Sauver le monde et l'économie horlogère en même temps, ça va rester dans les annales des Services Secrets. » considéra Laure pensivement en ouvrant de nouveau les paupières.

Devant elle, le spectacle continuait, imperturbable. Pour une fois, elle aurait souhaité que son collègue se décide à pimenter un peu le tableau. Mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, et, si ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le défilé, elle voyait bien que son esprit était ailleurs. Elle aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

« Pas la bonne solution », raisonnait le Maître. « A moins qu'un petit coup de tournevis laser sur le canon de ce char ne fasse une hécatombe parmi le public. Mais, même mortellement ennuyés, les humains n'ont aucun sens de l'humour. Quel dommage. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Laure. Elle avait l'air épuisée, et tout aussi rebutée que lui.

« Pourtant, assassiner un type aussi ennuyeux devrait me valoir une médaille. Humpf. »

Ah, il commence à s'agiter, remarqua Laure en voyant la chaise inconfortable du Maître remuer légèrement.

« Bon, et si je provoquais une émeute ? Je prends le pouvoir, je supprime les autres chefs d'État, et je recommence mon projet de conquérir l'Univers. Ou alors je me lève et je m'en vais. La première solution est tentante, mais la deuxième est plus réaliste. Vu le nombre de gardes du corps autour de nous, je n'ai pas trop intérêt à me faire remarquer. »

Il soupira, frustré. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait véritablement laisser exploser ses pulsions meurtrières.

« Je vais compter les chapeaux rouges dans la foule. Un, deux, trois ... »

Au bout de soixante-huit, force lui fut d'admettre qu'à moins de partir très vite de cet endroit, son tournevis laser allait faire un malheur.

Il se tourna discrètement vers Laure.

- Et si on les laissait profiter du spectacle sans nous ? Chuchota-t-il en prenant garde que personne ne l'entende.

Laure lui rendit un petit sourire amusé.

- On s'ennuie ?

- Absolument pas. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Pas vous ?

- Oh si. J'adore passer des heures en plein soleil sans climatisation, sur une chaise plus dure que du béton, dans un silence total et filmée encore plus que dans une émission de télé-réalité, ironisa-t-elle sans oser bouger la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, le regard attiré par un reflet métallique dans le public. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

- Du moment qu'elle ne cause pas la mort d'une centaine de passants. Oh et puis, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, pourquoi pas ? Si ça nous sort d'ici, soyons fous !

La mâchoire du Maître parut se décrocher à ces propos. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je plaisantais, imbécile !

- Dommage.

Il sortit furtivement son tournevis laser. Tournant la manette jusqu'à la graduation désirée, il chercha la meilleure position pour viser discrètement sa cible. Doucement. Pas de précipitation.

« Reste calme. Notre survie mentale dépend de toi. Tout doit être parfait. Précision et réflexion. »

Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il déclencha l'infime rayon qui traversa les airs, tel un filin d'Ariane vers la liberté. Comme prévu, il toucha son but avec précision.

« Je suis trop fort. Merci moi-même. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Toujours comme prévu, il y eut un mouvement de foule autour du point touché. Laure lança à son collègue un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

- Vous verrez bien.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, ronchonna-t-elle.

Un garde du corps, puis deux, quittèrent la scène présidentielle. Deux personnages bien connus croisaient les doigts avec ferveur. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, le premier garde revint vers les deux experts en rencontres du troisième type.

Il murmura deux ou trois mots à l'oreille du Maître, celui-ci hocha la tête avec un semblant de gravité, puis fit signe à Laure de le suivre.

« Il aurait pu faire carrière dans le théâtre. » pensa avec amusement la jeune femme en se levant.

Ils sortirent de l'estrade en prenant soin de ne pas oublier de serrer la main du Président, un baise-main express à sa femme de la part du Maître, et de faire un sourire hypocrite aux personnalités qui les entouraient. Ils rejoignirent le service de sécurité sous la scène.

- Alors, un problème ? Lança - un peu trop - joyeusement le Maître.

Pottier lui décrocha un regard noir.

- M'étonnerait pas que ce soit de votre faute.

- Moi ? Que nenni ! S'offusqua-t-il avec des gestes grandiloquents. Comment pourrai-je oser ? Le jour du quatorze Juillet en plus ! Pour qui me prenez-vous, monsieur ? Je suis outré par votre méfiance !

- Épargnez nous cette comédie, et venons-en au but, le coupa Pottier exaspéré.

Le Maître prit un air angélique, tandis que Laure se retenait à grand peine d'exploser de rire.

- Voyez ce que nous venons de trouver au milieu du public, leur dit-il en leur tendant un panneau de signalisation.

Un panneau « Stop » pour être précis. Où se découpait en lettres gothiques - quel talent de gravure, se réjouit l'auteur de ce méfait - un message très explicite.

- '_Attack here_'. Ah oui. Effectivement. Très … intéressant, réussit à prononcer Laure en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Une idée de l'espèce bizarroïde incriminée ? Leur demanda un type au costume si étriqué qu'on pouvait se demander s'il parvenait à lever les bras sans craquer les manches.

- Hum. Au vu de l'écriture, je dirai des Hood, lui répondit le Maître, une main sur le menton façon policier américain, tout en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Note à moi-même : l'empêcher de regarder 'Les Experts : Miami'. » se dit Laure en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Des Hood ? Y-a-t-il un risque quelconque ?

- Hum hum, toussota l'expert de l'espace intergalactique. Ils ne sont pas bien dangereux, mais pour plus de sureté, moi et ma collègue allons jeter un œil aux alentours. Je vous enverrai un message quand nous les aurons renvoyés d'où ils viennent.

- Bien. Une équipe de protection rapprochée va venir avec vous, et …

- NON ! Le coupa brutalement le Maître. Je veux dire, pas besoin. Nous sommes parfaitement capable de faire face à ces … heu … Gremlins ! Lança-t-il avec un regard amusé pour Laure.

- Les Gremlins sont des créatures dangereuses, vous savez ?

- Il voulait parler de Bisounours, tenta Laure pour sauver leur évasion.

- Je vois … dit Pottier avec un regard soupçonneux vers les deux complices. Je suppose donc que vous vous débrouillerez très bien tous seuls ?

- Exactement.

Le chef de la Sécurité soupira. Une minute de plus en compagnie de ce personnage exaspérant, et il allait commettre un meurtre. Autant les laisser partir.

- Bon, allez-y.

- Bien chef ! Répondit ironiquement le Maître.

- Et vite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Les deux conspirateurs le prirent au mot, et sortirent sans attendre de leur prison dorée.

- Crétin prétentieux … souffla Pottier en les voyant disparaître dans la foule.

_- o -_

_Rendez-vous à Noël pour "Rêves de fin d'année" et pour les nouveaux épisodes de "Doctor Who" avec le Maître (Mouahahaha je savais qu'il reviendrait, je le savais !!)._

_Encore merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout_

_FireRox  
_


End file.
